fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niedokończona Gra Sarge
Niedokończona Gra Sarge (en. Unfinished Sarge Game Demo) -wersja demo nieskończonej gry z 2007 roku o nazwie SGT. Crushida Pepper wydana z okazji święta Onionfest 15 maja 2019 roku. Z bloga Flipline Szczęśliwego OnionFestu Wszystkim! Jako wielkie „DZIĘKUJEMY!” Wszystkim naszym fanom, oto wersja gry niedokończonej gry Sarge! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12622 Z Flipline Rewind Hej wszystkim! Aby uczcić OnionFest, przygotowaliśmy dla Was wyjątkową Rewind Flipline! To był styczeń 2007, kiedy postanowiliśmy rozpocząć pracę nad kontynuacją Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Chcieliśmy skupić się na głównym antagoniście Papa Louie, sierżant Crushida Pepper. Teraz nazywamy go po prostu Sarge. Chcieliśmy, aby gracz widział rzeczy z perspektywy Sarge natychmiast po największej porażce swojej kariery przez Papa Louie. Sarge został zdegradowany w Armii Cebulowej i przejęty przez generała armii na stanowisko rekrutacyjne. Aby awansować w szeregach i przywracać chwałę jego imieniu, Sarge musiał odbudować po jednym rekrutu Armii Cebuli. Ta platformówka-łamigłówka miała polegać na zbieraniu i rzucaniu rzeczy. Rekrutował nowe cebule, wyciągając je z ziemi, i używał ich w walce, rzucając nimi. Podczas swojej podróży spotkał szeroką gamę cebuli. Jedną z takich grup cebuli były rakiety. Być może widziałeś je w poprzednim poście świątecznym. Ciekawostka: nasz klient, Boomer, powstał na podstawie naszych starych projektów dla Rocket Onion. Niektórzy starzy znajomi i świezi wrogowie mieli również pojawić się w grze. Radley Madish został pierwotnie stworzony do tej gry i miał być szalonym naukowcem, który stworzył Rocket Onions. Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego Jellybacki wydają się trochę nie na miejscu w naszych grach? To dlatego, że zostały zaprojektowane do gry Sarge, a my wtedy zaplanowaliśmy świat, który nie byłby całkowicie złożony z złych potworów opartych na jedzeniu. W tym czasie gry Flash były jeszcze w powijakach i jeszcze kilka lat dzieliło ich od nich. W tym czasie wiele firm i portali eksperymentowało z różnymi sposobami zarabiania na grach Flash. Podczas gdy przychody z reklam dopiero zaczynały rosnąć w grach Flash, pojawiająca się koncepcja Microtrans do darmowych gier była testowana w wersji beta w postaci Kongregate i Mochi-Coins Mochi Media. Pod koniec planowania zdecydowaliśmy się na epizodyczny styl gry. Ponieważ przychody z reklam Papa Louie były wówczas nie do utrzymania, zdecydowaliśmy, że gra Sarge będzie podzielona na wiele odcinków. Każdy odcinek miałby wtedy trzy rozdziały. Pierwszy rozdział był bezpłatny, a pozostałe dwa zostały odblokowane przez naszego ulubionego sprzedawcę, Big Pauly. Sprzedałby ci klucz do odblokowania reszty mapy poprzez mały zakup w grze. Będąc epizodycznym, rozgrywka byłaby oparta na fabule i postaciach. Wiele postaci niezależnych i cele oparte na fabule dla każdego z poziomów. Patrząc wstecz na plany, brzmi to całkiem fajna gra. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12303 Lista Poziomów Tony Solary na forum opublikował liste poziomów, i ich nazw. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=44918.msg2113365#msg2113365 * Epizod 1: Where the Gourdos Grow * Rozdział 1 * Lewel 1: Onion's O' Plenty * Lewel 2: All Eye's on the Sky * Lewel 3: Rank and File * Rozdział 2 * Lewel 4: Mooner Ranch * Lewel 5: Cannons to the Clouds * Lewel 6: The Overgrown Greenhouse * Rozdział 3 * Lewel 7: Stormy Stormy Night * Lewel 8: The Great Melon Harvest * Lewel 9: Through the Multi-Grain Fields * Lewel 10: The Impenetrable Castle Barn Lista Przeciwników * Red Tomato * Buckeye * Dangle Groot * Jellyback Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza planowana platformówka od Flipline. * To jedyna gra od Flipline, w której możemy sterować postacią Sarge. * Gra jest mniej pikselowa niż inne gry od Flipline. Raczej stawia na rysunkowy, co całkiem ładnie wygląda, poza tym, że Sarge jest pikselowy. * W grze nie ma muzyki i pojawiają się jedynie nieliczne dźwięki. * Nazwa gry na Flipline.com to: "Unfinished Sarge Game Demo" do podkreśla, że to tylko gra demo. * Gra została wydana z okazji Onionfest 2019. * Gra miała być na temat zemsty Sarge na Pape Louiego. Galeria Banner informacyjny.jpg|Banner informacyjny capture-20190516-092941.png|Menu główne capture-20190516-093101.png|Pikselowość Sarge-a i rysunkowość świata. capture-20190516-093253.png|Sarge obok obezwładnionego Pomidora. Tiletests.jpg|Screen z Flipline Rewind Everybody sm.jpg|Lista Postaci z gry capture-20190516-093416.png|Logo gry SargeGame.jpg|Ikony gry Onion sketch.jpg|Szkic cebulek en:Unfinished Sarge Game Demo Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Gry 2019 Kategoria:Onionfest Kategoria:Gry platformowe